Fire Magic
Fire magic is the art of influencing and summoning fire. A mage that has mastered the art of Fire magic would be able to influence, move around and summon fire at will, but their abilities greatly depends on their own creativity and state of mind. Origin The origin of Fire magic comes from early in the first era. Back when Demons still freely roamed Kierra, they studied how dragons could breath fire. Due to this studying, they slowly understood the concept of Fire and how it lived, creating a small philosophy behind it. The Demons used this new learned power in their war effort against the forces of light. After the great war, both Demons and Angels were forced back to their own realms, taking the art of Fire magic with them. During the second Era, several Demons with these powers managed to enter Kierra again, taking possession of other creatures and with that, slowly learning them the art of Fire magic. These few people taught others these arts and so slowly the art of Fire magic returned to Kierra. Philosophy The philosophy around Fire magic is the idea of magic being a living thing. It breaths, it feeds, it moves and it needs warmth. By influencing the three main components that are needed to create fire, one can control fire to his own will. These three components are: Air, fuel and heat. Learning the art of Fire magic Fire magic is known as being one of the most dangerous forms of magic to learn. When uncontrolled or untrained, the user could easily burn himself or others, if not start a giant fire by accident. For one to learn this art, he or she must understand the philosophy behind it. The learner must understand how fire works, how it lives, and then he must learn how to manipulate it. Most new learners choose to feed the fire energy, fuel it and with this learn how to slowly influence fire. Normally the teacher would tell the student to study fire. He would ask the student to make a small fire, and then to watch it, to try and get a feel for how fire lives, how it breaths and how it moves. He would ask the student to feel the flow of energy around the fire, and then ask him to try and slowly influence it, killing the fire as a starter. After this is done, the student would start to learn the art of Fire magic. Learning the art of Fire magic is a long process, one that requires patience and a lot of training. Once done this, one can control fire and manipulate it at will, but if not, the fire can easily get out of control, doing more damage than good. Ancient and Modern These days fire magic has developed in two different forms. The ancient ways and the modern ways. Both are powerful in their own way, yet the ancient way is near forgotten except for those who posses the resources to learn them. Ancient The ancient ways of fire magic is what the demons learned the creatures of Kierra during the first era. These ways resolve over the idea of controlling and influencing fire and lava. Due to this, one who practises the ancient ways can only control red fire and lava and not much else, but due to these limitations the extend of this control is much larger and far surpasses what they can in the modern ways. In order to learn the ancient ways, one must resolve to asking an ancient Demon who know this art to teach you or one must posses the ancient book of fire magic. Besides this there is no way to learn this art these days. Modern The modern ways of fire magic is what the creatures of Kierra created over the many ages that passed by. They went to research fire magic more and more, refining it and evolving it. Due to this, many more possibilities have revealed themselves. First the casting of fire, then the other fire colours such as blue, white, green, purple and black. Later they even discovered how to control more different heated liquids such as molten metal. And lately it is even known that several fire mages managed to turn their limbs into lava. The modern ways of fire magic are widely taught around Kierra in different areas. In order to learn this one must find a master of the modern arts and begin to study with him. Abilities Fire magic greatly resolves around the ability to influence fire at will. The power and abilities resolve around the state of mind of the user, his creativity and how well his control over fire is. The possibilities around Fire magic, and what it can do, are endless, only limited by the user self.Category:Magic